pushed too far
by badness101
Summary: Before HBP. Harry has enough of everyone expecting him to kill the darklord. He wants to change paths. He goes and joins Voldemort and meets the unlikly of people. Who? Read and find out. There will be things not for younger readers. betaed by icklecassik
1. Chapter 1

Summary: before HBP. harry has enough of everyone expecting him to kill the darklord. he wants to change paths. he goes and joins voldemort and meets the unlikly of people. who? read and find out. There will be things not for younger readers.

AN: I need ideas for my other story. the plot bunny left didnt come back yet. someone plz help me come up with something. this chapter has been betaed.

Chapter one 

Harry Potter was not having a very good year! First his Godfather was killed (or so everyone says), his aunt and uncle didn't listen to what the order had told them, and he hasn't heard from his friends since leaving the train platform. The only good thing that so far came out of the summer holiday was that he had figured out how to heal his injuries, the ones he gets from when his uncle beats him, and all without a wand. He had taught himself a few new tricks, one of the more powerful and useful was wandless magic, a form of magic untraceable by the Ministy of Magic.

Harry was currently sitting on his bed waiting for the Dursley's to leave for their trip to the amusment park, for Dudley's 16th birthday. He couldn't wait for them to go, because he's had enough of being the only one that could kill the Dark Lord. He doesn't even agree with the 'lightside'! Becuase of his lack of trust and he has has enough of Dumbledore going behind his back and making decisions about his life without consulting him. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore keep a great deal of things hidden from him (can anyone say prophecy?). He has decided to turn to Voldemort and his ways.

Dumbledore may think Harry doesn't know what is going on, but he does. Harry know that Dumbledore is scared that when Voldemort is finally killed that Harry will become the next Dark Lord. So he decided to change the prophecy so it reads the way it did. What really would happen is that when Harry kills the Dark Lord, Harry will be killed aswell.   
Harry was just laying on his bed when a thought hit him. "How will I be able to go if the messenger birds are watching me?"   
He decided to send a letter to Voldemort. It read:

_Dear Lord Voldemort,  
I know you are wondering why the 'choosen one' is writing to you. I have just resently found out that my life has been a lie as well as yours from the day my parents were killed. I am not supposed to kill you, if one of us kills the other we both die. The whole reason that I am writing to you is to tell you that if the opition is still open I would like join you, as an equal. If it isn't then...I'll be a Death Eater. I'll need you to send me a porkey to get out, the damn order has me protected as if I was the Philosopher's stone! I would not be able to go catch the Knight bus without half of the Phoenix following me, and I doubt you would appreciate that. Please send me your reply right away. _

_Your equal,  
Harry James Potter _

Harry cast a charm on the paper so that only the Dark Lord could read it and to everyone else it would look like a blank piece of paper. He tied it to Hedwig's leg and told her to be very careful. Hedwig nipped at his fingers to show that she understood then took off through the sky, towards the Dark Lord. Harry quickly packed everything he owned and waited.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ginny Weasley was having the same crappy summer. She was turning into what she was supposed to be. Her views in life had changed, her clothen style had changed even if you couldn't notice it, and she is very different from the rest of her family.  
No one seemed to have noticed her change. Ron and Hermione are always doing "stuff", as Ron puts it, in his room, the twins are always very busy with their new shop, and Percy...well, he still wasn't talking to them, Mr Weasley always has and always will be busy working, and Mrs Weasley ignores her only daughter.

Ginny was currently in her room at the headquarters. Someone had found more bedrooms in the manor so that now no one has to share a room. Harry would gets Sirius' old room once he arrives. Ginny wouldn't be around to see him arrive though. She will be long gone.  
Ginny really cares about Harry, and that is why she can't just stand around and watch what Dumbledore is doing to him. The only ones that don't know what is happening is: Harry, The Dark Lord, Sirius, and Remus. It just isn't right! Ginny had had enough of all this. She couldn't watch Harry go through all of this anymore. She has decided to write and join the Dark Lord Voldemort.

_Dear Lord Voldemort,  
I wish to join your ranks as a death eater. I know what Dumbledore has planned for you and Harry and it isn't right. Can you please send someone to get me? I will be at Kings Cross train station in two days time at 2:00 am. This is not a trick of Dumbledork's, I will be willing to do anything to prove it to you. I will wait for your reply about this. Make sure you don't sign the letter, or even put anything on the letter or envolpe showing it had anything to do with theDark Arts. If you do, it will never reach me. _

_Your soon-to-be-servent,  
Ginny Weasley  
P.S. - The reason the meeting is so early is so it will be easier for me to sneak out. Let me know if that is a problem my Lord and I will think of something else. _

_  
_Ginny sent the letter off with Pig, Ron's energetic owl.  
After the owl left, Ginny decided to get a tattoo. Fred and George had given her some money for helping them in their shop when they were getting started. She grabbed the money she had and left her room. As quietly as she could, Ginny tip-toed over to the stairs and went down them. She reached the bottom of the stairs and then sprinted out of the house. She didn't stop running until she was far enough away that she wouldnt run into anyone from the order.

When she finally stopped running, she noticed she was infront of a muggle mall. She entered the mall and went right to the tattoo parlour. When she walked in she told the muggle at the desk "I would like a tattoo on my left shoulder blade".  
The muggle tattoo artist lead her to the back and sat her on a cot and asked "What do you want tattooed?"  
"The word 'Darkside' in black medium letters." Ginny told him as she layed down on her stomach, and took the back part of her shirt off then relaxed. After a bit of pain and barley no time he was told her he was done. She got up and went over to the mirror to have a look. "It looks great." She said putting her shirt back on and giving the man the money and walked out the mall.  
She headed back to headquaters. She quietly entered the house and ran up to her room. She locked the door and layed on her bed.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The Dark Lord was looking at his two letters. He was rather surprised at who was writing to him. The first one surprised him more then the second one. Harry Potter, The "choosen one", wanted to take his offer he made years ago. He even noticed that if he wasn't made the darklord's equal he would become a death eater. He trusted Harry, which people found quite stupid, he couldnt help but trust him. He will still be tested to make sure he is loyal.  
The second letter was from Ginny Weasley. It didnt surprise him as much as Harry, just a little. While his sixteen year old self was with her, he had noticed that she had a darkside to her, and it was just coming out now.  
He wrote back to both of them wanting to get Harry out now to test and start trainning him. He decided to send Harry to get Ginny at the station. He sent him a necklace that could be used multiple times as a portkey. It would be actived as soon as Harry out it around his neck. It would bring his stuff with him as well.  
He sent Ginny's reply without signing it and telling her someone will be there to get her at the time she said and to wear all black.  
Once those were sent he called a house elf. The elf appeared and bowed shakily down onto one knee, "Kerby, get a room ready for a teenage male, make sure he has everything he will need, want or wish for muggle or wizard, Oh as well as a room for a young female witch." he said.  
"Kerby will do as master wishes." the elf said then popped away.  
The Dark Lord sat down and relaxed. Harry would be there within a few short hours and in a mear few years the wizarding world will be his.  
If Harry passes the test and does as asked, Voldemort will surprise him with a few things.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Harry woke up after two hours of sleep to tapping on the window. Two owls flew in, his own and one from the order. He decided to ignore the one from the order for now and get the Dark Lord's letter. He read it and quickly grabbed everything and then portkeyed away. 

--- **END OF CHAPTER 1! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been beta'd**

**Chapter 2: Joining Voldemort**

**As soon as Harry landed on his feet he found himself wandless. 'Just bloody well great. Wheres my wand?' he thought to himself. **

**"I see Dumbledore hasn't taught his little savor wandless magic. Or even train you right. I'll do that then." said a voice beside him. **

**As soon as Harry seen it was Voldemort he bowed on one knee. "My lord, I have been trainning myself in wandless magic."**

**"I see you do have respect after all." Voldemort said walking around Harry. **

**"I have always respected you. I have just refused to show it infront of your little death eaters. Now iam proud to respect you my lord." Harry said looking at the ground. **

**"Stand Harry, my equals do not bow to me. you can call me Sir, Voldemort, or Tom."said Voldemort. Harry nodded and stould up. Voldemort got right to the point since he wanted to start trainning. He already knew that Harry wasn't lying to him, he could see it when he looked into Harry's eyes, all he seen is hurt and betrayal. "You have your own room, complete library in your study, giant bathroom. potions lab with every ingerent in the world, and your own house elf."**

**"How do you trust me so fast?" harry asked looking at him in the eye. **

**"Easy Harry, I can see it in your eyes that you are not lying, all I can see there is hurt and betryal. Iam sorry for everything i made happen to you. You will learn soon why I did it and what Dumbledore has told you has been a lie. I just have to make sure you will not go back to Dumbledore if he offers you the chance to, dont feel like Ill keep stuff from you, it just has to weit until I have you marked. Do you understand?" Voldemort asked. Harry nodded and said **

**"Thank you for everything."**

**"You are my heir. You deserve everything iam giving you plus more. You have put up with so much and yet you still kept waking up each morning this is my way to start making it up to you." Voldemort said handing him his wand. "We are going to start your trainning as soon as possible but right now we are going to get you settled in your new bedroom."**

**"What are we going to do during trainning?" Harry asked. **

**"Body trainning, weapons, advance spells, aincent spells, apparting, dark spells, wandless magic, and animagus." listed off the Darklord. **

**"Wow thats a lot to cover. Am I going back to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked him.**

**"Yes you are. Our main goal this summer is to get apparting mastered and body trainning started. During the school year you will come back here on weekends to train. We will come up with something so the school doesn't notice you missing." The Darklord said. "Come on, lets go see your room." With that they got up and left the study. **

**As they walked throughout the halls, Harry stayed close to the Darklord. Lucky for them they didn't meet up with any deatheaters. Once they came to a door they stopped and the darklord opened the door. **

**When they entered the room, the first thing that Harry saw was...**

**"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled and ran into the arms of his godfather.**

**"Hi Pup, surprised to see me?" Sirius said looking down at his godson. Harry nodded, he had so many questions going through his head. **

**Reading his thoughts, Voldemort said "When he fell through the vail he ended up here. The reason everyone dies when they enter it is because they meet with me or my deatheaters. We kill who ever goes through it just happened that I gave your godfather the choice of joinning me or dying. he choose to join me, But is so proud that he refuses to bow down to me."**

**Sirius looked at the Darklord. "I do not bow down to anyone. I didn't bow to Dumbledore and I will not bow down to you." He said. **

**"You have one proud godfather, Harry." Voldemort said. **

**"I know that, Tom." Harry said looking up at his godfather. "Will Sirius help with my trainning?"**

**"He will make sure you do what I tell you to do daily and fill in for me when I can't. Now go get cleaned up your first assignment is in an hour." the Darklord said getting up and going to his closet. He took out a black t-shirt, black pants, black steel-toed boots, and a black clook with the darkmark on it. He handed everything to Harry. "Wear all black at meetings and on assignments. There are trainning clothes in the closet. Any other time wear what you want just don't let me catch you in Gryfindour colors or clothes, you can wear red or gold but may not wear them together in this manor." Harry nodded. **

**Harry got and headed for the bathroom."Can you stay here the both of you? I have a few more questions." He asked.**

**"Yes, Harry, we will be here." Sirius said. Harry then went to have his shower. **

**-----------------------------------**

_meanwhile:_

**"I have some bad news. Harry is missing. When we went to check up on him, we didn't find any trace of a wizard ever being there. My guesses are that the darkside has him. If we don't get Harry back then it may be the end of the lightside." Dumbledore said informing the order. Everyone stared and had their mouth wide open in shock. **

**-----------------------------------**

**Harry came out of the shower fifteen minutes later, fully dressed in uniform. He had his hair geled back and down. He walked over to where The Darklord and Sirius was sitting. **

**"Will I be able to go into town later today after my assignment?" Harry asked. **

**"Yes you can. This assignment wont take long to do. All I would like you to do is pick up someone at Kingscross. They will be wearing all black and may be the only one there with a trunk." Tom said. **

**"To kill time, can you show me where each of the many doors in my room lead to?" Harry said looking around at all the doors in his room.**

**"You can go take a look yourself." said the darklord. **

**Harry walked over to a door and opened it. Inside was a study/library. There was rows of shelfs and in the middle of the room was a desk in front of a big window. Harry walked over to the desk and started opening the drawers. Inside the top drawer were rolls of parchment and envelopes. the second drawer had inks in many different colors. the third drawer had many different types of quills; some to write what he was thinking, some to write what was being said and normal quills. He was about to open the bottom drawer when he heared something ringing from inside. he opened the drawer and inside was a phone that looked like a cellphone but it wasn't. He looked up at the door and saw Tom with one too. **

**Seeing harry's confused look he said "It is a wizard phone. In the muggle world they have phones like these called cellphones. well these are simillair to those but is also different. Ours work on different spells and can work anywhere we want to be. This way if i need to talk you and you can't leave the school one of us will call the other. No wards can block out the use of these so don't worry. We wont need to use them until school start and only incase of an emergency. You still need to get the mark. There is also one in there for when you find that special someone. there is also a security system on it. Once you touched it no one eles can use it."**

**"Thank you, Tom." Harry said. **

**"Your welcome. Sirius has one too so dont worry if you can't get ahold of me. You should head out to pick up that person." Tom said. Harry nodded and took out the necklace. He then disappeared with his phone in his pocket. **

**------------------------**

**He arrived fifteen minutes early and looked around. He saw someone sitting on the wall just ahead of him with a trunk under them and their hood up. He put his hood up and walked over to them. "Exuse me, but I believe that you are sapose to come with me." He said.**

**"What makes you think I want to go with you." the person asked.**

**"My lord received a letter informing him that you maybe here. Someone in dark colors and a trunk. and you have both." he answered politely. **

**"Harry?" The person asked looking at him.**

**"Ginny? is that you?" He asked looking at her.**

**She pulled her hood down. "Harry what are you doing here?" she asked.**

**"I could ask you the same thing but not here. Take ahold of this." He said taking out the necklace. Genny grabbed her trunk and took ahold of the necklace. they then disappered. **

**-------------------------**

**They appeared to a place Harry didn't know. "Damn him I knew this was too easy."Harry said. He dragged Genny over behind a satue. He pulled out his wizard phone and looked for the phonebook. He found it a few minutes later and called Tom's phone. It was turned off, the same with Sirius'. "They just love terriorising me don't they?" He said out loud. Looking over at Genny, he saw a confused look. He explained the phone to her. "Do you remember everything I taught you last year?" He asked her. She nodded. "Good take out your wand and put your hood up. The darklord is testing us." He told her shrinking her trunk with his wand. He put it in his pocket.**

**They race through the manor stunning any deatheater they saw. **

**When Harry found the hall where Tom's study was, he and Genny raced into the room out of breath. They saw Tom and Sirius sitting in chairs. **

**"How did you enjoy that little work out?" Tom asked. **

**"I don't think I have hated anyone more then I do you at the moment." Harry said with a dark look in his eyes. **

**"How many deatheaters did you kill?" Tom asked.**

**"None. But most of the manor is stunned right now. I refuse to go on anymore assignments until I have met the deatheaters when Iam not trying to kill them. Right now didn't count." Harry said. **

**"Fine. There will be a meeting within the next few days." Tom said. **

**"I need to talk to you one on one before the meeting." Harry said. **

**"Is now good for you?" Tom asked.**

**"Give me about an hour or two with Genny, I think we need to talked and get some questions answered." Harry said looking at Genny.**

**"I'll be at your rooms in an hour and a half." Tom said. Harry nodded and they left the room with their hoods up.**

**-----------------------------------**

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**A/N2: Short chapter I know. The next Iam hoping to make longer. review people!**


	3. Discussions

**A/N: Ok there were no reviews for the last chapter that I recived. Review so i don't have to come see how many people are reading on my fanfiction account and take time away from typing. **

**Chapter 3: Discussions**

**Harry and Ginny sat in two chairs by the fire place, in Harry's living room. Ginny jumped right into the questions without wasting any time.**

**"Why did you turn dark?" she asked. **

**"There are many reasons why I turned dark, Ginny. Dumbledore, The Order, The Dursleys, Ron and Hermione, the whole lightside except Remus. I don't believe in the lightside and how things are ran anymore. Then there are things that everyone has kept from me, things that I don't know about or shouldn't know about. How about you Ginny, why did you turn dark?" Harry asked.**

**Ginny answered, "My Family, Dean, The Order, everyone in general treating me like a child. Ron drove Dean to break up with me and told me that..." **

**"Told you what Ginny?" Harry asked.**

**"That you wouldn't want me." She said and started to cry. Harry got up and went over to her. He put a finger under her chin to make her look at him. **

**"Gin, I love you with all my heart, last year was a hard time for me or I would have asked you out then, now that I got my life on the right path I'm asking you now. Ginny would you go out with me?" Harry asked.**

**"You really mean that, Harry?" Ginny asked looking in his eyes. **

**"Yes, Ginny, I do mean that." Harry answered. **

**"Then yes, Harry, I will go out with you." Ginny answered. Harry pulled her out of her chair and sat down in it. He then pulled her into his lap. "Harry, there is something you should know." She said looking in his eyes. **

**"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked. **

**"It's Dean. He, he, he, he raped me, Harry" She then put her head into his chest and started crying. **

**"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Harry roared. "Ginny, listen to me. It is nothing you did. Trust me, I know." He said as he walked her back and forth. **

**After a little while she calmed down. She then asked "What is it that you have to talked to The Dark Lord about?"**

**"Snape." It was all he said and she understood perfectly. She nodded and put her head down on his chest again, they then sat in a comfortable silence. That is how Tom found them fifteen minutes later. **

**"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Harry?" He asked sitting in the chair Harry vacated before. **

**"Well... I don't want things kept from me anymore." Harry started.**

**"I told you that once you have the mark nothing will be kept from you." Tom said. **

**"You didn't let me finish." Harry said. **

**"Oh ok, continue." Tom said. **

**"As I was saying... I don't want things kept from me, since I hate it so much, I know others must too. So I'm going to start now making sure everything I know, you know as well." Harry took a deep breath and said "I know who your spy is." **

**"Who is it?" Tom asked making sure he didn't let his anger take control. **

**"Severus Snape." Harry answered, Ginny had just fallen asleep in his arms. **

**Tom looked at him and knew that Harry wasn't lieing to him. "I am going to murder him." Tom said, making sure he didn't wake Ginny.**

**"Wait. This could work out, we will confront him when we meet with all of the Death Eaters. We don't want this to look like it was planned." Harry said making sure that Ginny was comfortable. **

**"What do you have in mind Harry?" Tom said calming down. **

**"Ok, Ginny and I will leave the night before the meeting and stay in a hotel or somewhere..." Harry started explaining. **

**When Harry was done explaining it Tom looked at him. "Are you sure thats what you want to do?" He asked very uncertain. **

**"Yes, Tom, it is."Harry nodded. **

**Tom nodded. "What are you going to do until tomorrow?" He asked. **

**"I need to improve on my spells. Think of it as warm up for what is to come in two days time. Our hoods will be up at all times though." Harry said. **

**"Does Ginny agree with all this?" Tom asked looking at the sleeping girl.**

**"She will understand once I explain it all to her." Harry answered. **

**"Ok.You need to get some sleep as well. It's going to be busy in next two days. I won't lecture you, Harry, but please be careful, we don't need more things to worry about right now." Tom said meaning him and Ginny. **

**"Don't worry, Tom. We wont be doing much of anything like that for a while, especially after what I have found out." Harry said.**

**Tom didn't push to find out about what he meant, he knew that Harry would tell him when he needed to know.**

**Tom left the room and Harry fell asleep in the chair with Ginny still in his arms. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day

**Ginny and Harry appeared in the Alley the next moring, both wearing glamour charms. Harry went to get his hair cut with the money he had left over from the previous year. When he and Ginny walked out after words his hair was short and spiked like Ginny wanted. He left the spell off his hair and they kept on walking to the bank. **

**They walked up to the goblin at a empty station and asked. "I demand to see all my vaults." He said it in a voice that told the Goblin that he knew what he was talking about. **

**"Who is the manger of your family vaults?" the Goblin asked. **

**"Griphook is." Harry said. **

**"Name?" The goblin asked.**

**"Potter." He answered. **

**The Goblin waved his hand. "You are Harry James Potter?" He asked. **

**"Yes I am" Harry answered.**

**"Your family have three vaults other then your school vault. Dumbledore is the holder of your keys." The Goblin answered after taking out a folder. **

**"Acco Potter Family Vault keys." Harry said raising his wand.**

**One came from his pocket which he knew, the others came through the front door. "Not anymore." Harry said handing the Goblin the keys. The Goblin nodded, changed it on his paper, then went back to reading the papers. **

**"There are other vaults in your name other then the Potter vaults. You also have the Gryffindor, Blacks, and you are the joint owner of the Slytherin Vaults. Gryffindor is Vault number 2, Slytherin is number 5, and the Black vaults are numbered 156 and 711, the Potter family vaults are numbers 112, 463, 592 and of course 687. These are very old Wizarding families Mr. Potter. You only need keys to enter the Black and Potter vaults. While with Gryffindor and Slytherin you need to use blood." The Goblin read.**

**"I'm going to kill Dumbledore" Harry mumbled. "Can you tell me if there has be any attempts at any of the vaults but Slytherin since Voldemorts downfall in 1981: Harry asked.**

**"Oh yes, many attemps over the years. The Vaults will not let anyone in that isn't the family's heir or a blood member of the family. There are charms over all our vaults for that." The Goblin answered looking though the paper. **

**At that moment the Order and Dumbledore showed up with wands pointing at Harry and Ginny. When they saw it was them, they lowered their wands. **

**"Harry, my boy, we have been looking everywhere for you. Come, your going back to your Aunt's and Uncle's house." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. **

**"When hell freezes over, I'll go back, Headmaster." Harry spat at him. **

**"Then where will you go? You must be kept safe." Dumbledore asked losing his twinkle. **

**"I have many manors, all over the world Dumbledore. Places that will keep me safe, more secure then you ever did. I would have been kicked out of the Dursleys house tomorrow anyways since I turn sixteen. In the muggle world I can live on my own at that age. The only power you now have over me is as my headmaster at school, then you need all the Board members to sign and no one would. As for joining the order at seventeen, you can go stuff that because it will not be happening. I have been trainning and have found my self some trainners so in the final battle I will win and all without your help." Harry said holding up all the vault keys and the papers in one hand. "Oh and Accio Black family vault keys." he said holding up his wand in the other hand. The keys came from Dumbledore's robe pocket. For once, Dumbledore was at a lost for words. "Now if you would excuse us, we still have things to do. Come on dear." Harry called removing his Glamour. Ginny followed him, her glamour still in hers. They headed to the door where Griphook stood waiting. **

**When they were almost there Molly yelled "Ginny?" as she ran towards her. Harry took out his wand at top speed and put a sheild around Ginny. Molly bounced off and looked confused. Harry went over to Ginny and took the charm off. **

**"Ummm I did learn something from that imposter in fourth year. Constant Vigilance! Right professer Moody?" Harry said turning back to the group. Moody didn't say anything. Harry turned to Ginny. "Say what you wish to say to them. Don't be scared." He then whispered **

**"Tom is on speed dial. He could be here in a heart beat." Ginny nodded and stood up tall with her head held high. **

**"Now you notice me? Now you want to talk to me? It's too late now. You have lost me, maybe forever. Harry is now an adult and I'm putting myself in his care. With him I have food, a bed, space, things to do, he is buying my clothes today, he doesn't treat me like a child, best of all he will never keep anything from me. He treats me like a young lady and will never ignore me or my ideas. We are a couple now..." She said going over to him and leaning against him with her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her wast. "...See Ron? He did want me." She said looking over at one of her brothers. **

**"You are disgracing the Weasley name Ginny." Mr. Weasley said. Ginny finally noticed all the people looking at them and she didn't care. **

**"No! You want to know what? The Weasley name is a disgrace to me. I'm nothing like any of you. I deserve better." Ginny yelled back. **

**"You don't like the name? Good! Never come near me or my family again. You are not a Weasley anymore." Her father said. Her mom started to cry. Thats when the Order finally left. **

**"Dumbledore?" Harry called holding his girlfriend.**

**"Yes, Mr. Potter?" He stopped but didn't look back.**

**"Two more things. One, she is now a Potter until I get her a proper guardian, it will be of her choice. Two, she is getting resorted and you can not deny it because she is in my care and I'm moving to my rightful house, Slytherin." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and left as well. Ginny started to cry and turned her head into the crook of Harry's neck. A minute later the Malfoy's walked in. Harry whispered to Ginny to stop crying so that they could talk to the Malfoys and that once they were underground she can cry all she wants. Ginny nodded and wiped away her tears. **

**"Malfoy! You can ride down with us. We would like to speak with you in private." Harry called. **

**The Malfoys walked over. "What is it. Potter?" Mr. Malfoy asked. **

**"We need to talk. Come down with us please." Harry said. They nodded but didn't trust them just yet. Once they walked through the doors and they closed, Harry handed them his and Ginny's wand. The Malfoys took them knowing that Harry was trying to gain their trust. They sat in the cart at different ends. Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap and told her to let it all out and told the Goblin to go to the Malfoy Vault first. Ginny started to cry again and he turned back to the Malfoys. **

**"I am not letting her cry to make you feel bad or anything so don't bother thinking that. I came here to offer something to Draco and ask a favor from your family." he said to the group. When they didn't say anything Harry kept talking. "I would like to offer my hand in friendship I turned it down in first year. I was stupid then and now paying the price for my stupidity. I just hope you that will forgive me and take my hand." ha said moving Ginny so he could put out his hand. Draco looked from Harry's hand to Harry's face to his parents then back again. He thought for a minute then slowly stuck out his hand and took it then he took their wands and gave them back to Harry. Harry put them to the side. **

**Draco then asked. "What about the Mudblood and Weasel? No offence to your girlfriend."**

**"They never were my friends. All they wanted was the fame. Ginny is different. She was just disowned from her family because of how they treated her. The other two didn't want to know Harry, just the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. They lied to me and went behind my back. They left my side at every little thing that happened. You never lied to me, you just tried to open up my eyes. Now I have." Harry said. Thats when they arrived at the Malfoy vault. Ginny and Harry stayed in the cart to give the Malfoys some space. **

**When they got back into the cart Harry said "Potter Vault, number 112 please." The cart started off again. Harry turned to the two adults. "I'm a dark supporter. We both are. If any of you were in the Main manor earlier then we are sorry for stunning you." Harry said looking at all of them. **

**"We weren't there. How do we know that you are really a Dark Supporter?" Mr. Malfoy asked. Harry pulled out his phone and showed them Tom's number. The phone will only work if the person that has the number puts it in.**

**"We have a plan that will be put into action tomorrow. We need you to keep this to yourself though. Tom can't even know or we will be in trouble. We are not suppose to tell anyone." Harry said.**

**"Why are you telling us this?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. **

**"Because I need a favor." Harry said. "Just think about it before answering please."**

**"What is it?" Mr. Malfoy asked.**

**"Let Ginny carry your last name for the next two years and put down that you are her legal Guardians. I will take care of her and do everything. You wont have to do a thing for her. Once she is of age we will set a wedding date and she wont have to carry your name after that. Please think about it." Harry said as the cart stopped in front of their vault. Ginny had cried herself to sleep and Harry woke her up. **

**"Come on Gin, wake up, hun. We need to give the Malfoys some time to think." **

**Ginny woke up and streched. They got out of the cart and entered the vault. Inside there were many things for them to take with them. There was lots of coins, battle armor and clothes, 2 family rings one for 'him' and one for 'her', swords, books, trunks and other battle items. He grabbed a suit of armor and took off his robes. he put it on and re-dressed. He picked up a wand hoster and put it on under his robes. After he was set, he went through the vault for a set for Ginny and then started getting everything he could from the vault. Once he had everything but the coins shrunk and in his pocket he took out his money bag and filled it. He then turned to Ginny. "Give me your money bag for a minute." Ginny gave it to him confused. He filled hers too and handed it back. "Save it until we leave for Hogwarts. I'll pay for everything including your school things." **

**Ginny took it without a fight and said "Thank you." All Harry did was nod his head in acknowledgment. **

**"The armor will protect you from minor spells for now. I will research more charms to put on it to make it even stronger. Wear it at all times, expecally at school. We don't know what Ron will try to do now that you are not part of them." Harry told her. Ginny nodded. Harry shrank the rest, he was going to study them to make more copies when he had the time. Looking around the room he shrank everything eles but the money and took it with him. They then headed back to the cart. **

**"Do you need to go anywhere else?" Harry asked the Malfoys. They shook their heads. **

**"Mr Potter, Ginny, we have talked it over. We would like to make Ginny our daughter and care for her like we do for Draco. We understand that you two are in a relationship and all we ask is that you be careful with what you do. You are a good choice for her and she is happy. We trust you will not do anything until your ready and will not hurt her in anyway." Mr Malfoy spooke to the two teens. They nodded. **

**"I know she isn't ready. I understand that and for now all I can do is help her and torture the person who hurt her." Harry said looking at Ginny. She needed to tell them. The Malfoys didn't say anything, thinking he meant her family. He came right out and told them "Dean Thomas rapped her when they were dating." He started hugging her. Draco stood up and fell back down since that cart was moving. **

**"He did what to my new little sister? Harry, you better make sure I'm there to help when you do because I'm going to kill the little shit" He said.**

**"Don't worry Draco, when I'm trainned more then enough, the school is going to pay for what they did to me these past 5 years. They will be sorry that they lied to me. They will be sorry they used me. And they will be sorry for betraying me. Ginny will help with what ever she wants, they did the same to her. I wouldn't leave you out of the fun." Harry said. Just then the cart stopped and they all got out. When they walked out into the main lobby Harry's phone went off. He took it out and answered it.**

**"Yes, Tom?" He said.**

**"Is everything ok? I had this feeling that something was wrong." Tom's voice came into the phone. **

**"Now it is. Just had a meeting with three people. They know about me and Gin and they are people that you would agree to telling." Harry said.**

**"And who might that be?" Tom asked. **

**"The Malfoys. They said they wouldn't tell anyone and they are the only ones that will know until tomorrow. I will go public, when we are ready to start this war up again." Harry told him.**

**"Make sure of it Harry. I trust you, and you don't want to lose it. What was wrong earlier?" Tom asked.**

**"Had a run in with the little birdies everything is fine now. I put Dumbledore in his place." Harry said. **

**"Very well. Warn Lucius about tomorrow night." Tom said.**

**"I will Tom." Harry said then hung up the phone. "Meeting tomorrow night Mr. Malfoy." He said. He noticed all the Wizards looking at him.**

**"What! If you lot had any brains you would know that this is a wizard mobile. " He yelled at the wizards in the bank. "Come on" He mummbled to the group with him. With that they left for the alley together.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**End of chapter**


End file.
